Transformers Geass RX: The Last Sanctuary
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Six months after the siege of Tokyo a new adventure starts when Megatron attacked the capital of Britannia forcing the most unlikely of heroes to find a new force to reple the evil attacking the empire
1. a new adventure awaits

It has been six months since the invasion of Tokyo by The fallen and the Decepticons have become more and more desperate to hide thanks to NEST expansion into a global organisation, leaving no place for them to hide. But now several of the younger original members of our unit, a new adventure awaits them.

"He's going around back" Rivalz said from his frame as a black exotic car drove behind him. "I've got it!" Shirley said firing her slash harkens at it "We can't let him get away" Milly said firing his repeater at the Decepticon warrior, Shirley kept firing her harkens at it. "Crap it's getting away!" she shouted before pulling out her gun and fired. "No its not" Lelouch said joining the battle with his Shinkirou, firing his Zero cannon into the core of the decepticon drone that was the target. "Looks like the hunt's over" Lelouch said. "Yes your majesty" the three friends said. "Time to go, after all its time" Milly said. "Okay, come on guys" Shirley said.

"Six years I lived here, and for four of those years I was friends with you Lelouch" Rivalz said packing his old Ashford dorm. "I know, its too bad I can't attend Ashford University with you guys" Lelouch said. "Hey you're the emperor now, so you don't really need to go," Rivalz said putting some clothes in a box. "I know, but you could have joined the NEST academy" Lelouch said "Yeah we could have, but still getting our degrees before heading for NEST will help out later" Rivalz said heading out of his dorm. "Funny, the amount of times we kept thinking about our future; I'm betting the Autobots weren't apart of them" Rivalz laughed "No, I didn't think I would be emperor" Lelouch said pulling his hat down over his face. "I'm sure" Rivalz said.

NEST base Omega  
"So this is the new NEST base is it?" Suzaku asked. "Considering that Alpha base was heavily damage during the second siege of Tokyo" Euphie said adjusting the scanner of the new base. "That's right we had to use The Trans-ops for a HQ around graduation" Suzaku said pulling on the tie he was wearing "Here" Euphie sighed adjusting the tie "Thank you Brigadier Li Britannia" Suzaku said kissing her. "so most of the new NEST bases are up and running; however base Delta's generator is still shorting out because of the waves so close to the island, and Base Sigma has to deal with pigeons in the air filters" Euphie said "Sigma base, isn't that one in Canada?" Suzaku asked.  
"No, the one in Canada is Epsilon Base" Eupihe said "with twenty four bases, it's going to be hard to deploy from the main base with in Japan" Suzaku said pausing after saying the name of his homeland "Suzaku?" his fiancé asked. "It's so weird to say it and not have it be a taboo" Suzaku said smiling "I agree, I still can't believe Lelouch hasn't put a new team of the Knights of the round together" Euphie said "So far he has Gino, Anya, and pilots from Hawaii, South Africa and Australia" Suzaku said scanning the list "No Japanese?" Euphie asked. "He's got too many to consider for the next position of Knight of Six" Suzaku said.

"Alright back to work you two" a voice said making the couple laugh "Hello Jazz" Euphie said as the Autobot second in command walked in to check progress of Omega base. "Man this base is slamming" he said "I have to agree with that" a second voice said "Hey Nunnnally, how the legs?" Suzaku asked as the young princess now walked with crutches. "Getting there, they say next month I can start playing soccer" she said excitedly "Slamming!" Jazz laughed as Nunnally smiled. "And don't you worry, we'll be at your first game" Suzaku said hugging his surrogate sister. "And that includes the new happy couple" Euphie assured her.

"Alright looks like another spark chamber" Lennox shouted as he directed the Autobot cleanup crew. "HEY OVER HERE!" Spike shouted. "Why is it after six months we're still picking up Decepticon carcasses?" Epps asked as he and Witwicky walked over to here Spike was "They're everywhere Witwicky quit bitching" a voice said "Easy for you to say Sumdac" Sam shouted back to the girl who was helping Rakshata analyse the remains of the different Decepticon shells. "What is it Spike?" Sam asked "Look, its Grimlock" Spike said "I know" Sam said sadly remembering that the dinobot sacrificed himself for the human sniper crew. "That's the thing I got a weak spark pulse" Spike said "YO! SEND FOR RATCHET!" Sam shouted out to the others as Spike and several recovery teams dug Grimlock out of the rubble. "Oh man check out the damage" Sam said looking at the sparking transformer.

"what's the problem?" Ratchet said transforming while looking at Grimlock "Incredible, he survived that much damage?" the medic asked pulling out his toolkit and started to work on the damage. "You are not offlining on me after being online for six months!" Ratchet said as he got vocal and audio online as well as his Optics. "Come on, that's it" Ratchet said helping the awakened Dinobot to his feet "Get off of me Doc" Grimlock spoke in his usual gruff voice but to everyone shock and amazement in a normal speech pattern "What are you looking at?" Grimlock asked. "The fact of the matter that you speak like a normal autobot rather than the way you use to talk" Ratchet explained. "So what my intelligence has been restored?" Grimlock asked the medic "It appears so" Ratchet said "But how?" Lennox asked. "I do not know"

Meanwhile in a scrapyard Megatron roared out in pain as Scalpel went to work on his injuries left over from the last major battle "Blast that organic" he growled as the small medic touch as pain node. "Be CAREFUL!" the defeated tyrant growled. "I am trying my not to touch ze nodes" Scalpel said "Why do I even bother with you" Megatron said as a helicopter could be heard "Ah Vortex report" Megatron said "They're still cleaning up from when we went to town on the afts" the combaticon said transforming "Have any more joined us?" Megatron asked "I do not know, Commander Starscream is still seeking out them" Vortex said "Understood" Megatron grunted. "I could always summon the rest of my brethren" Vortex said "Are there any left?" Scalpel asked.

"Onslaught was damaged, same with Brawl; but they found Energon pools and have healed, Swindle is still somewhere out in the universe looking for Blast Off" Vortex said "Too bad the Constructicons have been destroyed, we've could have used Devastator" Megatron said. Suddenly two engines were heard "Who in the pit is that?" Vortex said as a sports car and a four wheel drive pulled up in front of injured leader. "Knock-Out and Breakdown" Megatron said as thge two transformed "All hail the mighty megatron" Knockout said as he bowed. "Finally a proper Medic" Megatron said "That looks nasty milord, allow me to patch you up" Knockout said examining the warped metal that was half of their leader's face while flicking Scalpel away. Meanwhile Breakdown the silent bulky eyepatch wearing decepticon stood there guarding the entrance.

"We need some new blood down here" Wheeljack said "I don't think so, the Decepticons are still hiding and could be for years and you want some new members down here?" Prowl asked. "Wouldn't you, just in case?" Wheeljack argued. "Yes, but I shall only ask when we have confirmation about them being activate again" Prowl said "Still" Wheeljack said. "Enough you two, you both have valid points" Hound said entering the barracks, "So what should we do for the time being?" Wheeljack asked. "Prepare for the new University opening" Hound said transforming "Understood" the other said rolling out.

"So is everything ready?" Milly asked walking next to Shirley, "Yeah it is, Josh is still helping out with the recovery sector" Shirley sighed "And Rivalz is still at Ashford" Milly said shaking her head. "A final tour huh?" Shirley asked as the pair walked in the gates of their new school. "And now this is where we'll be for the next couple of years" Milly said "Its pretty cool isn't it?" Shirley said.

"So those fools think they're safe with the Autobots nearby are they?" a human said as he took a mouthful of whatever he was drinking "Of course, but we know otherwise don't we? After all we've got everything planned out" a second human said "Yes we do" the first one said revealing his scarred face. "So why did you go rogue Silas?" the second one said "Because I found the rules to be quite boring" Silas said smirking as he finished his drink. "To the future" the second shadowed human said clinging glasses with Silas' glass.

"So you want me, a decorated soldier to play babysitter?" a dark skinned rotund man said frowning "Yes that is quite right" the new NEST director said "but ma'am I'm more of a frontliner, than babysitter" the man said "I don't care Agent Fowler" the director said "Yes ma'am" Fowler said "I'm not a ma'am" the director said "Yes Sir Mearing sir" Fowler said as the director left "What a bitch, oh well" Fowler said "Wait, who am I guarding?" Fowler asked himself before receiving the data he wanted on his tablet "Oh, you've got to kidding me" Fowler said "Oh well." He said walking off to his pickup.

At the newly built Ashford University, Empress Kallen Vi Britannia was looking around seeing if the coast was clear before slipping on a pair of fake glasses and missing her hair up "That should do it" Kallen said looking around hoping to see someone. "Hey isn't that them?" she asked walking a few strides behind who she spotted. "Oh crap" She gasped seeing Fowler looking for her. "Not him, why did Lelouch and Mearing assign him to me?" she asked herself as she rushed past him. "I know they have good intentions, but seriously I'm supposed to be laying low, and that rookie doesn't help" she said mentioning her new partner. "Anyway time to sign in" she said walking over to the front desk.

"Hey Milly can you help me with this?" Shirley asked as she set up her side of her room of the two bedroom dorm. "Hang on I can't I've got my hands full" Milly said "Its slipping" Shirley said "I got it" a third voice said helping Shirley "Thanks, huh Kallen?" Shirley asked shocked at seeing her old friend the NEST colonel "What KAllen? You're here" Milly said hugging her friend "Where have you been for these past six months?" Shirley asked. "A special assignment" Kallen said unsure is she could get away with her lie when a knock was heard at the door, which Kallen quickly hid behind. "Hello ladiues, sorry for intruding, but I'm looking for someone, a red head" Fowler said "Sorry we haven't seen them" Shirley said knowing something was up with Kallen "Thanks for your time ladies" Fowler said leaving.

"Answer now Kallen" Shirley said "Okay you see, I'm no longer Kallen Kozuki or Kallen Stadfeld; I'm now Kallen Vi Britannia, the Empress" Kallen said "You're the Empress and your also married to Lulu?" Shirley asked. "You know it's weird hearing Lelouch Vi Britannia, the White Emperor and the Hero of Tokyo being called Lulu" Milly said. "That;s not the point, Milly Kallen's now the empress, so we have to protect her" Shirley panicked, "I suppose we do, but if Kallen sticks to her cover we'll be on stand by only." Milly said "I'm surprised that, oh that guy before was your bodyguard wasn't he?" Shirley asked. "Yes that was Col. William Fowler, my new handler" Kallen said blowing a lock of her red hair out of her face.

"Um hello, I'm wonder if this is dorm 14-A" a girl said "Yes it is, come in I'm Karen, this is Milly and Shirley" Kallen said "I'm June, June Darby" June said "Cool, so what is everyone studying?" Kallen asked. "Journalism and teaching" Milly said "Art with a minor in telecommunications" Shirley said. "I'm studying Nursing" June said. "What about you Karen?" Shirley asked. "History" Kallen said "A historian" Shirley asked "Why not" Kallen laughed, "Okay then" Milly said. "Things are going to be interesting" June said.


	2. Approaching danger

"Milord" Gino said entering the throne room "What is it Gino?" Lelouch asked his knight of one and one of his most trusted advisors "We have a problem, a whole company of NEST soldiers have gone AWOL" Gino said "That can't be good" Cornelia said "I know, which company?" Lelouch asked. "The mechanist company" Gino said "MECH" Lelouch said "Silas is finally making his move" Cornelia said "Wait, you knew about this?" Gino asked. "We had advanced warning from a member of the team that their leadser, an enigmatic man whose name was Silas was planning to defect with the company, it was only a matter of time until they did" Cornelia answered. "But that is not the major issue at this time" Lelouch said "Sire?" "Lelouch?" his advisors asked. "Kallen is at the new university and I;m worried she'll be a target" Lelouch said "I tried to tell she would be safer here learning from the tutors" Cornelia said "But she was quite adamant about going with her friends" Gino said "That is why I have assigned her a handler" Lelouch said "And who would that be?" Gino asked.

"Go away Fowler" Kallen said "Can't do that ma'am" Fowler said "Under whose orders?" Kallen glared "His majesty" Fowler said smiling "I'm going to kill him" Kallen muttered "Now, now you know he's just worrying about you" Fowler said "I know, but he knows I can handle myself, after all I was his ace during the war" Kallen said "Yeah, I remember that, especially that big fella, Devastator" Fowler said "Wait you took on Devastator?" Kallen asked. "Not quite, if not for the twins I'd be goo" Folwer said smiling "Wow, who knew" Kallen said "I was lucky that night" Fowler said squeezing his hand open and close "War injury?" Kallen asked indicating his hand "Kind of, I took a bullet to it during the first assault" Fowler said "the attack on Tokyo a year ago, when that glitch pile Mindghost first showed up?" Kallen asked. "Yeah pretty much; I got it stoping a bullet from hitting a little girl" Fowler said "Do you know who that girl was?" Kallen asked. "No" Fowler said frowning "Buck up its not all that bad is it?" Kallen asked. "No it isn't" Fowler smiled "You are wise as you are beautiful your highness" Fowler said smiling "Thank you my brave guardian" Kallen smiled.

"Okay so let me see" Shirley said hovering over her homework, "Geez this is harder than we thought" she sighed looking over at her phone "I wonder how Josh is?" she said looking up at the starry sky from her window. "Has he thought about what would happen if he would die" Shirley said getting teary eyed. "Hey" Milly said resting her hand on her friend's hand. "Don't worry I know that he will be careful" Milly said "Thanks Milly" Shirley said as June entered "Am I interrupting something?" she asked "NO just some friendly comforting" Milly said "Oh," June said.

Japan

"So Mr?" Suzaku asked. "Gould, but call me Dylan" Dylan said "And you want to fund a NEST outpost on Kamine Island?" Suzaku asked "Yes I do, I'm think that it would good to put an outpost there considering the significant Transformer historical records, such as the Uprising of The Fallen" Dylan said "Why now?" Suzaku asked not sure he was trustworthy "Its simple, with this Outpost we could detect Decepticon threats before they appear" Dylan said "I suppose so" Suzaku said. Suddenly Suzaku's phone rang "Excuse me" Suzaku said "Hello?" he asked

NEST base Omega

"Suzaku, we're picking up an energon signal, several clicks out at sea" Euphie said "Any clue on what it is?" he asked. "Negative, I'll look into it and get back to you" Euphie said hanging up "So what are we looking at?" Euphie asked as her new chief science officer looked at the monitors "Unsure ma'am, it could be a cruiser or a colony of Autobots" Nina said trying to analyse the energon signature "So no clues?" Euphie asked. "No" Nina said "Bummer, maybe an Autobot can tell us, speaking of" Euphie said walking over to a window where an offline Jetfire resided "What's the status of our friend here?" Euphie asked. "He was heavily damaged, and the only reason he is alive, albeit in Stasis is because of his fusion with Optimus" Nina said "I see, we better get him online so he can help us with the new energon signature" Euphie said "We still looking into how Energon itself can be used for healing" Nina said "And I bet the cons have a ton of it considering they raided the refineries and horded all that Sakuradite" Euphie said "That could be a problem, thanks to me the Decepticons could gain a brand new fuel source" Nina said "No they won't NEST have gathered the formula and secured it in the most protected systems, not even Soundwave can get in there" Euphie said "Thanks" Nina said.

"So have you found it yet?" Silas asked. "Most secured server on the system" Dylan said "And once we have the outpost we can access the data and weaponize it into the ultimate explosive, but with a few minor alterations of course" Silas smirked holding a canister of green energon "Tox-En" Dylan said smiling "And this one is specialize to cripple the Autobots" Silas chuckled. "But we only have to wait until Suzaku authorizes our plans" Dylan said "I agree" Silas growled. "Oh well, if our first plan fail, we can always go to Plan B" Dylan smiled "Yes" Silas smiled saluting his partner with a tumbled of whiskey on the rocks.

Junkyard

"Have anymore Decepticons arrived yet?" Megatron asked. "Not yet milord, but you'll be the first one to know" Knockout said buffing his armour. "What is keeping them?" Megatron asked "Shall I go and see milord" Starscream asked. "Don't bother Starscream, you'll only delay them" Onslaught said "Enough! Starscream scout the area" Megatron ordered "She Lord Megatron" Starscream said taking off. "And Onslaught stand watch and send Breakdown for a drive into the city" Megatron said, "Yes sir" Onslaught saluted. 'Hopefully I will get my reinforcements soon' Megatron thought trying to absorb some energy from the sun 'We need more energon and the only way we get some more is if our plans work and we can raid the vault' Megatron grinned.

"So Megatron wants me to enter the city, what for?" Breakdown asked. "Not sure, probably to scan for energon" Onslaught said "I thought that we had tons of Energon from six months ago when Megatron stockpiled that stuff" Breakdown said shocked. "We used it all during the fight to maintain our forces, so we like them are running out nearly" Onslaught said. "Wait are you saying that?" Breakdown said "yes, they have a vault of energon and maybe a way to generate more" Onslaught said "Really, well then where do I begin?" Breakdown asked transforming before driving off. "Hopefully he can find something" Onslaught said.

Ashford Uni  
"Man this is so hard" Shirley groaned as the girls had gathered for lunch on the lawn "I know" Milly said laying back while looking up at the sky "Man I wish I could see Josh but his busy with the cleanup of Tokyo" Shilrey said "Well could be worse" Kallen said adjusting her fake glasses "How so?" Shirley asked "Fowler?" Milly asked "Milly got it, he's only giving lunch and class time space, everywhere else he's next to me" Kallne groaned "Boy what I wouldn't wish for the Guren and a battle" Kallen sighed. "You were a pilot during the war?" June asked. "IF memory served Kallen was a Colonel in NEST, and technically still is" Milly said "That was a while ago" Kallen said looking up. "I wish thing would get exciting around here"

NEST base Omega  
"Euphie, we're picking something up" a technician said "Where?" Euphie asked. "Near that new university the Ashford Foundation opened" Nina said reading the data "Alright, bring up the roster" Euphie said as the roster appeared "Inform Optimus" Euphie said "On it" Nina said "Comm online" Nina said "Optimus this is Euphie, we need a team over at this coordinates" Euphie said "Understood, Jazz and Ironhide are in that area I'll send them in" Optimus said "Thanks Optimus" Euphie said.

"Jazz, Ironhide go to these coordinates" Optimus said via comm. "That new school opened up by the Ashfords?" Ironhide asked "Looks like it" Jazz said "Why attack there, and do we have any information on the enemy attacking it?" Ironhide asked. "Negative, we only just got it, I'm betting its a con anyway" Jazz said "Target in sight, crap its Airachnid" "What is she doing on earth?" Jazz asked as an assault Helicopter flew over top of them "Wait isn't the University where?" Jazz asked "I'm going to blow up her tailpipe!" Ironhide said drifting into the school "Twelve o'clock high!" Jazz said transforming before summoning his sword. "Time to taste my cannons you flying glitch!" ironhide said opening fire on the attack helicopter "Now now that wasn't ver gentlemany" Airachnid said smili9ng "So who's the target" Jazz said "The empress of Britannia" Airachnid said "Kallen' Ironhide thought "I better get ready in case, I'm her partner" Jazz said "I would feel better if we had Jetfire or Silverbolt, but either down or scouting" Ironhide said "So now what?" Jazz asked as Airachnid transformed and took off "I don't know I've lost her" Ironhide said

"Um guys what is that?" June said as a big circle of light was in the sky "I don't know" Shirley said 'A warp gate! That means a new transformer!' Kallen said as she heard Airachnid "And that I take it is a con" Milly said indicating the helicopter "Yeah" Kallen said "Why is it here?" June asked "Its after me" Kallen said "We don't know that" Milly said not seeing the warp gate close as an aline jet exited the portal "Oh great an a UFO" June panicked. "BOt or Con?" Shirley asked "Judging by colour Bot" Milly smiled as the jet opened fire upon Airachnid "Watch it you sparkling" Airachnid said "Is that so?" the jet asked. "Not you!" Airachnid panicked booking it out of there with the jet following "Who is that?" Kallen asked.

The two flyers raced around the upper limits of the city dodging the skyscrapers "So you are good up high but what about down low?" Airachnid said descending followed by the jet "Do you think you can follow me to the streets?" the con asked. "I will and then I'll beat your aft into the bitumen glitch face" the jet said releasing a rocket that grazed her tail. "I'm hit; but how and why is he where?" Airachnid said not noticing the four wheel drive approaching her "There you are" Breakdown said equipping his hammer to beat the jet down "I don't think so" a voice growled as a hand gripped the hammer "GRIMLOCK!" Breakdown the 'You tow get back to base!' Onslaught ordered over the comm. "Yes sir" Breakdown said kicking Grimlokc before transforming and raced out of there.

Grimlock growled before turning to the jet "Welcome to Earth Swoop, I see you have your old form" Grimlock said "Yeah, and nice to see your intelligence has been restored" Swoop said saluting his unit commander "I would like to take a shot at that jerk Shockwave" Swoop said "So would I, after all he gave us those dinosaur forms, which you still have" Swoop said "Yeah, unfortunately I still do but since we last we meet I'm able to control the beast" Grimlock said "So it doesn't just come out with the gathered rage" Swoop said "No, now hopefully we can win this war" Grimlock said looking out at the horizon


	3. Bugs in the system

"So do we know how exactly a Decepticon Headhunter got the location for Kallen?" Lelouch shouted mad about what had happened to Kallen mere hours ago "That has not been determined yet" Suzaku said "Thank you Suzaku I can see that" Lelouch snapped. "I thought Ashford University was safe and hidden from the cons" Cornelia said "It is" Suzaku said "How protected?" Tohdoh asked entering the conversation. "All top notch defences" Suzaku said "I still don't like this" Lelouch said "Why not have a round protect her?" Cornelia asked "I need them to defend the vaults" Lelouch said "Basic NEST Commandos can do that" Euphie said "No not these vaults" Lelouch said "You're not" Cornelia said realsing what Lleouch was having guarded "What?" Euphie asked "When did you" Suzaku asked. "Not too long ago" Lelouch said "Where?" Cornelia asked. "Ares Villa's underground levels" Lelouch said "What?" Euphie asked. "All the Cybertronian relics we have discovered in the last four months" Cornelia said "Including the Allspark and the Matrix of Leadership" Lelouch said smiling.

'I can't believe that Kallen was a target for the cons, more importantly how did they even know where she was, I didn't know she was here until she walked into the dorms. Could the cons have hacked NEST's mainframe, bujt that's impossible they've been trying for months' Shirley thought as she was taking a relaxing shower 'And if they have hacked NEST mainframe what will happen to Josh; would they attack him?' Shirley asked herself. 'Anyway I have to stop worrying it will probably cause me to age quickly or something, so what should I do after this, I know curl up with a good book and a cup of tea.' She thought smiling about doing one of her favourite activities.

"I don't get how we could have been hacked, not even Perceptor could find a way through our firewalls, and he's the best scientist they've got" Sam said "That is why I am looking for any activity that doesn't fit in with normal logs" Josh said "What if they had access, like they knew a username and password combo" Sam said "Impossible, they would have to access the security console and then add them into the personal database, but the cons can't do that because with the advance security programs created by the Autobots" Josh said "I guess, I'll go and head out and patrol the city" Sam said "Alright report if you see something" Josh said looking through several lines of code for whatever went down on the server.

MECH base

"That was close, however we lost the chance to cripple the empire" Gould said "Patience is a virtue" Silas said "And what happens when they discover the activity?" Gould asked "They won't" Silas said "Because you used MECH's access codes to get into the NEST network? They would access of MECH when they were apart of NEST still." Dylan said taking a gulp of whiskey "But we then deleted any mention of MECH from the internal database" Silas said "Do you always have a plan for everything, Even Joshua Lennox?" Dylan asked "Who is that?" Silas asked "A very talented engineer who is extremely talented when it comes to cyberspace and computing" Dylan said "How talented?" Silas asked. "Let's just say nothing is hidden from him" Dylan said getting nervous "Shit" Silas swore "I know, let's send in an agent" Dylan said "Which one?" Silas asked. "I have the perfect one" Dylan smiled. "Which one?"Silas asked.

Omega base.

"Come on where is it, looking at the datastream it should be here but there isn't anything there could it be, of course MECH! I should have known; they have their own access codes to the network, but where on the network is Kallen's location unless; of course there, why didn't I think of it before!" Josh said getting an idea, "Opening a port now" Josh said before he heard something "What is that?" Josh asked grabbing his rifle. "Anything there?" Josh asked switching the safety off. "Hello?" Josh asked hearing nothing "I was hearing things now" Josh said easing off before he heard the noise again "Oh crap, not that" he said as a mechanical beetle showed up "Now which one are you?" he asked staring down an insecticon.

Josh opens fire on the cybertronian bug who barely felt a thing before throwing a left hook. "Shit, not good" Josh said barely dodging the fist "But how did that thing get in here?" Josh asked firing again upon the bug to see the bullets harmlessly bounce off of him "I bet MECH has something to do with this" Josh said unloading the rest of the clip, but once again they bounced off the bug's shell. "I'm guess you're the one called Hardshell" Josh guessed equipping his handguns "Hopefully my handguns are at full power" Josh panicked aiming down the barrel of his blaster "Come get some" Josh said firing as the bug swung his arm into the human sending flying into a wall "Ow" Josh said holding his arm in pain. "That hurts" Josh said nearly blacking out. "Not yet" Josh said. "I agree" a voice growled.

Suddenly an energon sword impaled the arm of Hardshell. "You" Hardshell said "Hello again" Grimlock said stomping Hardshell's leg flatter than a piece of paper making Hardshell howl in pain before Grimlock twisted the arm off, "Oh look he's quite armless" Grimlock said as he used Hardshell's arm as a hammer on the helpless con "Had enough yet?" Grimlock said "As long as my hive is online I will not" Hardshell said before Grimlock gripped his head and pulled. "That's one dead bug" Girmlock said before turning "three Left" Grimlock said as three more insecticons appeared "Crap" Josh groaned. "Great he's injured" Grimlock said "I'll have to defend him" Grimlock thought summoning a shield before placing against the wall here Josh was located "Stay put" Grimlock said graqbbing his sword from Hardshell's arm. "Let's play" Grimlock said charging forward as backup arrived.

"Shit, Josh are you okay?" Prima asked lifting him up "Not really, I can't move my arm at all" Josh said "Hang on" Prima said getting him out of there as Sam, Graham and a new comer named Jones watched their backside "Alights I got him, Jones run ahead and prep tghe medical room" Sam said loading an explosive round into the grenade launcher attachment of his assault "Shit Lennox, what did you do to get these bugs on your ass?" Graham asked. "I figured out how they targeted Kallen, Guys MECH is now working with the cons" Josh said wincing as Prima placed a splint on his arm. "That will have to do until we can get you to Dr Kozuki" Prima said "What about your healing abilities?" Sam asked "That won't be enough for this type of injury, besides I'm still low on energy after the Fallen battle" Prima said "I understand, but come on" Sam said "How bad is it?" Graham asked. "It feels like shattered bone" Prima said.

"Eat this!" Grimlock said twisting the head off another insecticon before slamming its own head into its chest "Now who's next" Grimlock said looking back at the last two remaining bugs. "Now sliced, or diced" Grimlock chuckled activating his sword before charging in "COME GET IT!" Grimlock said grabbing the first bug before twisting its right arm off then slamming it into the second bug before grabbing that one and tearing its leg off. "This is seriously fun" Grimlock said before a sniper shot the two bugs "Hey!" Grimlock barked. "Who took my kill?" Grimlock said "That was enough Grimlock" Prowl said arriving with a sniper rifle. "Oh goodie the copper's here" Grimlock said "That was brutally not necessary" Prowl said "Who cares, I hate bugs" Grimlock said "Prime won't like" "SCREW PRIME, I should be the supreme commander of the Autobots, only problem is that the allspark choose Prime" Grimlock said walking off. "Glitch" Prowl said

"Ease him on the gurney" Dr Kozuki said "Careful" Sam said as he eased Josh down "I need to x-ray this arm, Prima could you help me with that?" Naomi asked "Sure," Prima said as she prepped the x-ray machine. "I take it your still recharging for the operation we performed on Nunnally?" Naomi asked "Yeah, it shouldn't be taking this long to recharge, I'm guess the Citadel is still in chaos thanks to the Fallen's reactivation" Prima said "So, that does include Lelouch's abilities?" Naomi asked. "I guess, but he was able to use his to defeat the Fallen, I just hope it was enough" Prima said "What do you mean?" Josh asked. "The Fallen was extremely hard to kill back in the days of the original thirteen" Prima said "So that's why they had to seal him away" Josh said shocked. "Yes" Prima said.

Decepticon junkyard

"So Airachnid you've come back to us" Megatron said from his scrap metal throne "Yes milord" Airachnid said bowing "Oh boy would how it must suck to be you" Breakdown said chuckling "Breakdown" Megatron said "Sorry, milord" Breakdown said backing off. "Anyway we're just waiting for Swindle and Blast off to return" Megatron said "Sir, I've got two contacts to the east" Onslaught said "Have they returned?" Knockout asked. "No these two are not my combaticons" Onslaught said "No its them" Megatron said as two hulking cons landed "The Decepticon twins; Skyquake and Dreadwing" Breakdown said slightly unnerved. "You summoned them Lord Megatron!" Starscream shrieked "I did, because if you haven't notice we're out numbered" Megatron said "Milord" the dark twins said bowing "Welcome to Earth" Megatron said "And we have a gift for you milord" Dreadwing said as Skyquake handed a cylinder to Megatron "Aah the gas we need, Starscream have they contacted us yet?" Megatron asked as a black Sutherland entered the junkyard "Lord Megatron, I am here to deliver the MT to you" the pilot said handing over a shard of lime green energon "IS that TOX-EN!" Knockout asked spooked "Yes but this is a special blend of Tox-En, one that will only affect the Autobots" Megatron smirked as he mixed the gas with the shard of Tox-En. "So when shall I tell my commander to attack?" The Sutherland asked. "Soon, very soon" Megatron smirked

NEST Base Omega

"How did those insecticons get into the base?" Sam asked. "I don't know, I just discovered how MECH found Kallen" Josh said "I'm guessing somehow using the computer system" Sam said "Yeah, they accessed our network with their own codes, then they used a backdoor to access the imperial network, but what else they were after I don't know; it could have been, oh shit!" Josh said "What?" Sam asked concerned "Tox-En, the location to the only known location the Tox-En was in the database. And I'm guessing that they wanted it for something, but what I don't know" Sam said calculating the results of the gathered information "So MECH wanted the Tox-en, and I'm guess they'll combine it with the Gefjun disturber to paralyse the Autobots" Sam said "But what about us, how does NEST figure into the equation?" Josh asked. "I have no clue, nor do I want to find out" Sam said.


	4. Darkness rising

"Soon we will launch Operation Supernova" Silas said as he saw various MECH soldiers arm themselves with various firearms and grenades. "Are the disruptors ready?" Dylan asked. "Do you have to ask?" Silas said as he pulled out a gun with two extended prods creating a purple electrical current when he pulled the trigger, "A little extreme for my taste" Dylan said "But necessary" Silas chuckled before he grabbed his own rifle before heading out "This is Gould. We're green activate Kronos" Dylan said hanging up.

Ocean

"Oh wow, who would have known that we would be out here on a yacht instead of in class" Shirley said "Well I needed some help with the aquatic energon mining data, so who else but two of my best friends?" Nina asked inputting data into a computer. "Only if one of them are interested" Nina said as Milly was sunning herself upfront. "I need a tan, mine fading" Milly said "Alright, but not much longer, okay?" Shirley said "Sure" Milly replied.

Junkyard  
"So this new energon is to disable the Autobots?" Knockout asked. "Why yes, with the help of a couple of human organisations we've developed it, and once we had activate the gas cloud, we shall attack, and take over the city of our choice before we spread it to the rest of the world" Megatron said "But what about NEST? Those pesky humans would help the Autobots with the gas cloud" Breakdown said "Leave them to our human allies" Megatron said smiling darkly as if he knew a secret about the upcoming plan. "This will be glorious" Megatron laughed. "Until it goes to scrap" Starscream muttered before he was gripped by Megatron's fist "For them" he added gasping for intake "Very well" Megatron said "We attack at Dawn" Megatron ordered making those gathered cheered. "And in mere moments this planet will be ours" Megatron said gleefully.

Ocean

"Look at this!" Shirley said looking at the screen "What is it?" Nina asked. "It appears to be Energon, but in a crystalline state almost gemstones rather than the usual crystal structure" Shirley said "And it appears to be a vein of it as well" Milly said "But it leads somewhere, but where would it lead to" Nina said scanning the energon "Good thing we had Squirt with us" Milly said "Squirt?" Shirley asked. "The probe that Wheeljack gave us for this trip" Milly said "But why Squirt?" Nina asked "Because he's an underwater probe that's on the small side" Milly said "Prez" Shirley said "Wow, I didn't know that was still my title" Milly said. "Force of habit, now we better get to bed, it's getting dark" Shirley said smiling. "Alright I suppose it has been a long day hasn't it; goodnight girls" Milly said heading to bed.

Junkyard

"In twenty four hours we will be the masters of this world!" Megatron laughed "And soon the universe will be mine!" He continued. "Lord Megatron, we have detected a NEST seacraft on the water, what purpose it serves is unknown" Starscream said "Vortex and Blast off are over that area" Onslaught said "Very well direct them over that spot to search that craft out and destroy it" Megatron said "Yes sir" the cons said as Onslaught redirected his airborne squad mates over the ocean where this boat was.

Ocean,

A jet and helicopter skimmed the ocean water. "Enemy target in sight, baring all guns on target, On my mark open fire" Vortex said "I've got it" Blast off said firing a torpedo at the boat. "Opening up all guns" Vortex said firing at the same boat. "Three human signatures on board, I'll fry one and take the other two" Blast off said as another missile at the boat "Blast off Transform!" "Vortex Transform" the two cons said as the three passengers came up top "Grab the blonde and the dark one, they're high officers of NEST, dispose of the red head" Vortex said as Blastoff smashed the boat "SHIRLEY!" Milly shrieked as Shirley was thrown overboard "NO!" Nina said as the two were taken away.

Underwater

Shirley's vision was fading fast, 'No I can't die like this' she thought before losing consciousness. After she blacked out the crystalline energon created a barrier around the sinking girl before using itself as a transit system, transporting her somewhere. "She is the last hope to find it" a voice said "The last sanctuary of Earth will be needed in the near future" the voice said as the energy bubble deposited her on an island.

Junkyard

"Prepare to strike' Megatroin said as several con drones took to the skies. "Our first target is the Imperial city of Pendragon and then we'll attack the city of Tokyo" he finished as he looked out over those gathered "Knockout, Breakdown and Airachnid will head to Tokyo, Starscream take the combaticons to Pendragon and await my signal" Megatron ordered. "Yes Milord" Starscream said. "What about the others online?" Starscream asked. "They are not fully functional, and need more work, and they will stay on board the Nemesis until I say so" Megatron said. "Understood" Starscream said transforming before flying off. "I know he has a deep connection with Thundercracker' Megatron thought.

Pendragon

"Something is wrong" C.C said looking over the city as the sun rose on the horizon "So why is my advisor is up early rather than her usual time of midday?" the emperor asked. "A sense of danger in the air" C.C. said "I understand, but we haven't seen any Decepticons for six months" Lelouch said. "Yes, but they could have been gathering strength, and besides didn't you say MECH deserted?" C.C asked. "You think they could be linked to the cons?" Lleouch said surprised "Yes, they even helped one of them attack Kallen" C.C. stated "WHAT Why is this the first I've heard of it?" Lelocuh shouted. "Because two Autobots took care of it, plus I wasn't in danger" Kallen said walking out onto the balcony with her husband and his advisor "Kallen" Lelouch smiled as he embraced his empress lovingly. 'Those two will do this empire good, especially after Charles' reign of Darwinism, and now the new Britannia Empire is flourishing under Lelouch's reign, wait what's that?' C.C. thought. Soon she realised "Ah Lelouch we've got company!" C.C. shouted.

Tokyo

"I don't have time for this Gould" Suzaku said as he looked at the incoming datastream from Britannia's NEST satellite. "Oh you misunderstand Prime Minister Kururugi, I'm not here for your funding, I'm here for your surrender" Gould said "You bastard, you're one of them" Suzuaku said "That's right, and right now three of my allies have started to take down your armory" Dylan laughed. "Oh, and maybe this will help you decide quicker" Dylan said as two MECH commandoes entered with a captured Euphie. "EUPHIE!" Suzaku cried "I'm fine contact them now!" Euphie said cryptically "Sir, the net is up" another commando said 'What net?' Suzaku thought. "Wait and then deploy it" Dylan said.

Pendragon

"Sir this is Starscream, they have mobilised all forces to protect the palace, so it shouldn't be too long until they get here" Starscream said "Excellent now wait for Prime" Megatron said "Very well master" Starscream said "Go!" he ordered the drones who began a bombing run. "Allow time for those pathetic humans get the countermeasures" Starscream said "And then activate the net" Strascream said "Commander Starscream this is the ground commander, the canisters are in place" the commander said "Good" Starscream said as several Vincent Wards took to the skies. At the back of them was a yellow Vincent and one nervous pilot. "Okay this is it boys Ensign Lamperouge stay up with the rest of the squadron, I know you've had a bad experience with this freak, but its time for payback" the leader said "Sir, we've got ground contact, the Autobots are handling those." A squadmate said "Alright" the commander said.

"Alright deploy the gas" Starscream said as the human activated the canisters on the ground and a bright green mist crept across the street "No" Lelouch gasped "The cons using poison that is not a good thing!" C.C. said "Hold your breath" Kallen said covering her mouth. Suddenly several roars of pain cried out "This gas isn't for us" C.C. realised. "Its for the AUTOBOTS!" the emperor shouted out as he saw his cybertronian allies in pain. "Emperor Lelouch this is the 226th squad we're going down" the commander said "What! Does that mean?" Lelouch asked.

Tokyo NEST base Omega  
"A gefjun net!" Suzaku said "Looks like it" Euphie said scanning the air above them "How long?" Suzaku asked. "A long time, but I'm betting you were talking about the con's plan?" Dylan asked "Yeah" Suzaku said going for his concealed blaster "Simple, the same plan you screwed up six months ago, only this time they have the advantage" Dylan said "Why?" Suzaku asked. "Because they didn't have what they have now" Dylan said "Human allies" Euphie gasped. "Correct" Dylan said "That means MECH defected the moment the Fallen fell" Suzaku said "No but soon after, and then they came to me, to make sure that they still had a way to get rid of everything, so I headed here to make sure that what they needed, and now if you'll excuse me" Dylan said as two MECH commandoes stormed in and started to use the computer terminals "Set up the bridge" Dylan said "What for?" Suzaku said "We're gathering everyone up and sending them to Britannia; so that way we can make sure that no one gets any brilliant ideas and tries to ruin it" Dylan said as all the NEST personal of Omega base was rounded up and forced through the bridge "You realise the retaliation will be severe?" Suzaku asked. "It won't be coming at all Prime Minister Kururugi" Dylan said personally pushing Suzaku.

Pendragon

"They're rounding us up and placing us in these cages, but why?" Lelouch asked "So they can cripple the empire and NEST" Suzaku said "You too?" Lelouch asked. "Every NEST base personnel is here in separate locations I think they want no interferences" Suzaku said "And where are the Autobots?" Euphie asked. "On the western side of the city, incapacitated by a weird gas and the Knightmares are down as well thanks to Gefjun Disruption nets. Lelouch I think this is it, the end of Freedom" Suzaku said grimly "They will win if we don't do something" Kallen said as Blastoff and Vortex landed "two more" Vortex laughed as he threw Nina and Milly into the prison "I will get out of here and when I do, you'll be sorry" Milly shouted "Milly?" Kallen asked. "They killed Shirley" Milly cried "No, please no" Kallen teared up hugging her friend "MEGATRON! When I get out of here I'm going to shove the sword fo Primes right into your spark and see to that you offline" Lelouch shouted


	5. The last sanctuary of hope

Shirley felt something wet and rough under her hand. "Where am I?" she asked looking around with blurry eyesight "An Island?" she asked standing up "How did I get here?" she asked standing up "But more importantly where am I?" she asked looking for anything familiar "Milly and Nina, the cons!" she realised "They captured them while they tried to drown me!" she shouted. "And that must be how I ended up here; now to find some help" Shirley said trekking off to find what she could find not noticing two blue object watching her. "A human" the object said.

"This is a big island" Shirley said "But something tells me something is off about this island, how that is I have no clue" Shirley said looking around "White sand, blue skies crystal clear ocean; giant footprints; GIANT FOOTPRINTS!" she freaked out "What would make this, a transformer maybe or a frame" Shirley said "But it couldn't be a frame since there are any landspinner tracks" Shirley said "I just hope they're Autobots" Shirley said moving carefully "So she is a human after all" the being from before said "But what is this doing here" the being said leaving.

Britannia

"Get in there" a MECH soldier said shoving Lelouch into a prison sector. "Lelouch, are you okay" "I'm fine Suzaku, but how did they get you too" Lelouch said "the investor Dylan Gould was one of the two leaders of the MECH uprising. The other one I'm guessing was Silas" Suzaku said "I never should have hired that guy" Lelocuh said "What's done is done, and right now we have to find a way out of here before the cons make Earth their homebase for their supposed empire" Suzaku said in whispered tones as a con walked past "No communication" it said before walking off. "They brought reinforcements, when I don't know" lelouch said "Any other news?" Suzaku asked. "They got Shirley, two cons that attacked the coast destroyed the boat she was on sending her into the water below" Lelouch said "Damn" Suzaku muttered. "So; who do you want to gun for?" Suzaku asked. "Megatron, who else" Lelouch said "I wonder what they are up to?" Suzaku quiried.

The Island

"So there are Transformers here but I don't know which ones" Shirley said looking nervous. "Oh that's easy" a voice said making Shirley jump before looking up "We're Autobots" the voice said revealed to belong to an Autobot "Name's Smokescreen" he said crouching down to her level "I'm Shirley" Shirley said smiling "Come I'll introduce you to the others" Smokescreen said transforming into his vehicle form "Hop in" as all he said as Shirley jumped in "Want the Aircon on?" he asked. "Yes please" Shirley answered as she soon felt cool air blow on her skin. "There you are how does that feel?" Smokescreen asked. "Good" Shirley said falling into a light sleep. "Poor thing I just hope the others will accept her" Smokescreen said as he continued on.

Autobot Island Base

"He's late" a voice said "Easy Downshift, I'm sure he's found something" another voice said "I agree" a shadowy voice said "Yikes! Warn us next time you enter the room Nightbeat" the second voice said "I am sorry Powerglide" Nightbeat said "Hopefully team two will be in the city when we enter" Downshift said "How are Seaspray and Outback doing?" Powerglide asked. "We're just about got the location of the big fella" Outback said "And I've been doing ocean scanning the energon trials" Seaspray said. Soon the engine of Smokescreen sounded through the halls. "It's about time" Downshift said "Sorry I had something to collect" he said as Shirley got out "A human" Powerglide said "How did she get here?" Downshift asked. "I do not know, I found her washed up on the beach" Smokescreen said "She's a pretty little sheila" Outback said "An Australian Republic Autobot?" Shirley asked. "Spend my first couple of months down there and the local accent just caught on" Outback said. "Cool" Shirley said happily. "Now what about the others?" Downshift asked. "They'll be here soon" Powerglide said as several more engines were heard. "Speaking of" Seaspray said.

There were four new Autobots arriving "Windcharger transform" he said as a red car shifted into an Autobot. "We've got more on the way and they'll meet us in the city" he said "Very good" Downshift said "Coming through!" a gruff voice said accompanied by heavy footsteps "Slug! You guys found Slug!" Outback exclaimed as a Triceratops walked in "Hello" he said simply looking to the others. "Coming through!" a new guy said "Swerve!" Downshift said "So this is our team, we better head back to Britannia to liberate them, and those guys will meet us in route" Seaspray said. "Very well let's roll" Downshift said as his team rolled "Take the Energon Bridge" Windcharger said as a beam of light appeared. "Was that?" Shirley asked "yeah, the same light that brought you here" Smokescreen said "Okay, I just hope everyone okay" Shirley said. "Entering Bridge-zone." Downshift said "Ally energy signature detected using Wave length Space Bridge 2" Seaspray said "This is Powerglide, entering conflicted airspace" the flyer said "All time team, this is it" Downshift said as they entered Britannia "No" Shirley gasped. "I'm sorry Shirley" Smokescreen said as they drove through the city.

Britannia was nothing but a post apocalyptic looking wasteland, "I'm truly sorry Shirley" Smokescreen said as the Autobot saw everything that had happened. Ash and rubble were everywhere. The sight of people breaking down in tears holding dead love ones was heartbreaker and Shirley didn't know how long she could take it "Why them" she said softly as a tear trickled down her cheek "I don't know" Smokescreen said "I can't give you comfort. I don't think anything can" he added. As they continued through they saw children huddle together around broken slabs of concrete taking shelter. "How horrible" Seaspray said "We'll help them by defeating the cons and rescuing the city" Downshift said passing a little girl looking lost "And then we'll care take of those affected by these tragedy called Megatron" Shirley added. "You're coming up to the main highway" Powerglide said from overhead. "Alright Autobots lets take that highway" Downshift ordered.

The highway was clear of any enemies to the team's knowledge "How we looking?" Downshift asked. "All clear" Swerve said "Clear right" Windcharger said "Slug report" Downshift said "The back's clear" Slug snorted. "Then why don't I feel safe?" Smokescreen said "I don't know" Downshift said passing a lamp post, that suddenly gained an elongated neck "This is Lazerbeak to Megatron, we've got intruders" the lamp post said becoming a giant cybertronian condor "I understand Lazerbreak, I'm sending help to deal with them" Megatron said "Understood milord" the bird said flying off.

"Whoa, guys I'm picking up something on your six, three big black SUVs and a dozen sport cars" Powerglide said "Shit, MECH and the Dreads, Smokescreen race ahead and keep the human safe, Windcharger, Swerve take Nightbeat and keep those assholes off our tailpipes" Downshift said "Yes sir!" the three said pulling away to deal with NEST "Powerglide our long?" Downshift asked. "Shortly sir" he said "Give me a time" Downshift said increasing his speed. "ETA is officially ten minutes, they can see us sir" Powerglide said "Good, because those Dreads are on us" Downshift panicked.

"We're almost there sir" a voice said "Understood deploy!" the second voice said as a car carrier stopped as three race cars, a sports car, an a tuner drove us "That's all of us roll out, we'll meet up with Downshift's team" the first voice said "Right, Windcharger's facing MECH, Drift Mirage back them up, Topspin, Roadbuster, Leadfoot take out those Dreads!" the leader commanded them "Swoop, find Optimus" he said "Yes sir" Swoop squawked flying off in his new beast mode.

"Decepticons, beware you have brought war to this world. You have done the unthinkable; And even now you dare to claim victory, one that is so loose in your grasp you to not notice it. Now we come from beyond the stars hearing an unsent request, the request of hope and help. Decepticons know the today is a day of reckoning; and we the Wreckers are the ones who is seeing through, So ask yourself will you survive. Because think you can, shall or will. WRECKERS MOBILISE!" the leader said as the sound of engines, gunfire and hope filled the air.

"Are you kidding me?" Smokescreen asked "Who are they?" Shirley asked. "Only the second strongest team of Autobots during the Cybertronian civil war. Those Shirley are the Wreckers, lead by Ultra Magnus, Prime's brother. Nothing could've stopped them; heck they made cons flee at the very sound of their engines" Smokescreen said as parts of the Dreads were flying "And those three are their meanest fighters" Smokescreen said stopping to witness the fight "And trust me, they're needed" the autobot said

"Over here Dreaddy" Leadfoot said launching his gut forward before grabbing the con in a head lock and twisting its head off. "One down" the bulbous Autobot said "Aye" the green Wrecker Roadbuster said blasting the second ones to bit "One left, Topspin it's all yours" Roadbuster said as Topspin downed the bestial decepticon with his massive claws. "Already?" Shirley asked. "Yeah they work quickly" Smokescreen said as Ultra Magnus walked up to them "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes sir" Smokescreen said "And you young one?" he t6hen asked. "Thanks to Smokescreen I am" Shirley said "Sir I have scanned an empty NEST base near here" Swoop said "Excellent, we'll regroup there" Ultra Magnus said "YES SIR!" the autobots said rolling out "I just pray we are not too late to save the world" Shirley said as the team drove off. "We won't be" Leadfoot said "And even is we are, we'll rip out there sparks and stomp them out" Roadbuster said cheerfully "Cut the chatter men" Ultra Magnus said as they neared the abandoned base.

NEST base Beta

"Looks like a nasty dose of energon gas went through here, and it was infused with Tox-En" Downshift said looking around "We need to get it back online ASAP" Ultra Magnus said looking around "Yes sir" The group said "Swerve, Windcharger scout the area" Ultra Magnus ordered. "Yes sir" the three said "Swoop, Slug see if you can get a communications up" Ultra Magnus said "Yes sir" The Dinobots acknowledged "I want everything about the attack and what the cons have been doing up until now" Ultra Magnus said. "IS there anything you want me to do sir?" Shirley asked. "I'm quite sure I have a feeling you'll want to enter a cleansing cycle" Ultra magnus said as Smokescreen walked past "What?" Shirley asked. "He means he thinks you might enjoy a hot shower" Smokescreen said "Alright" Shirley said walking off to the girls locker room "Thanks Smokescreen I don't want her to be here in just everything is not salvageable" Ultra Magnus said. "Understood sir" Smokescreen said saluting "Optimus, what have you gotten into this time?" The Autobot general said.


	6. The counterattack begins

"Okay so what is Megatron planning?" Ultra Magnus asked observing the dome prisons throughout the city of Pendragon "I don't know, that Decepticon bastard is playing thing too close to his torso for us not to be worried" Downshift said "I agree, however there is something here that is troubling me" Ultra Magnus said "That hangar, so you guys saw it too" Mirage said "Yes I want to know what was stored in it and why" The Wrecker's leader said "Yes sir" Mirage said as he and Topspin left to check the hangar "Nightbeat, any word on where Team Optimus is?" Ultra Magnus asked his scout "Negative sir those cons are tricky bastards" Nightbeat responded. "I want to know what the frag is going on here!" Ultra Magnus said "Could it do with the readings of Tox-En?" Swoop asked from his perch "It could be" Windcharger said "Until we have some absolute proof we need to be careful" Ultra Magnus said. "Understood" the others said.

"Man that felt great" Shirley said pulling on a blue sleeveless dusters. "I almost forgot the feeling of hot water" he sighed. "Good thing too, because we're about to hit something heavy out there in the city" Smokescreen said "I just hope the others are okay" Shirley said "They will be, hey I've been meaning to ask you about something I saw in the datalog, a project Apollo" Smokescreen asked "Yeah that project, man that is a special one" Shirley said "What is it?" Smokescreen asked.

"During the Battle with the Fallen; Jetfire was heavily damaged, he had overwritten all safety protocols just so he could fight on and win the battle against Starscream. After his shut down, he fused with Optimus to become Jet Optimus; this new combiner actually won us the battle" Shirley said "After the battle we discovered that combining with Optimus jump started some kind of healing matrix command, and so Project Apollo is a way of speeding up that command code" Shirley said "Wow, back during the fall. Jetfire was an ace for the Autobots air force. He led a squadron known as the Knights of Superior an all jet combiner squad. They had victories all over Cybertron; but their most famous was the downfall of the Skybase Umbra; I was only a cadet at the academy back then. But I was there when they descended into that Decepticon fortress.

The cons had dozens of Jet drones on the exhaust ports but somehow they managed it. In a blaze of blue and crimson the base exploded. It was like the fireworks of Earth all across the Autobot hemisphere as just a glow with their victory. Any that escaped or was missed quickly lined up for a revenge attack the odds were five to one in the cons favour they still managed to win, and with that victory the cons were one step closer to losing the war for Cybertron. It still remains the greatest victory besides Optimus' victory of the Siege of Iacon.

"Wow" Shirley said as they walked into an armoury. She walked over and grabbed a pair of handguns and a rifle "Come on we need to rescue the others" Shirley said "We don't knbow where they are" Smokescreen said "Send Mirage out and scout the area" Shirley said "Didn't think of that" Smokescreen said "Well I did" a voice said "Oh hey Mirage" Smokescreen said "Anything?" Shirley asked. "Yeah, a ton of dome prisons holding the human while the Cons have surrounded the Autobots and are using some sort of disruption devices to disable them" Mirage reported. "Understood" the other two said, "Now I'll inform Ultra Magnus about what was in the hangar" Mirage said "What was it?" Shirley asked. "An old friend" Mirage said as he left "Come one Smokescreen" Shirley said as Smokescreen transformed.

Britannia

On a rooftop Shirley had set up her rifle to scout for the humans "I see them" she said "Where?" Smokescreen asked via comm. "In my sights there guarded by two cons, a bulky one and his partner" Shirley said "Knockout and Breakdown; man I wasn't expecting those two" Smokescreen said "Yeah, but this is the NEST prison there" Shirley said "So what should we do?" Smokescreen asked "create a diversion" Shirley said loading her rifle "I'll blow the doors lock" she said aiming at the lock.

Josh was sitting quietly amongst the hostages who included: Simmons, Epps, Euphie, Witwicky, a couple of civilian engineers and Dr Kozuki. He sighed deeply knowing he was not going to see Shirley again "Cheer up Soldier" Euphie said "Thank you ma'am but I don't think I can" Josh said sadly "Pipe down human" Knockout said, suddenly an engine was head "Hey polish freak" a voice said before a car did donuts at Knockout "You dare scratch my finish!" Knockout said horrified "That was your finish, I thought that it was a dumpster" the car said laughing "Wait a second you're an Autobot!" Breakdown said "You got me" the Autobots said "What, an Autobot that functions?" Josh asked. "Impossible, they were disabled by that weird gas" Epps said "Then how is there one?" Josh asked "And is there just one?" Euphie asked as something exploded "What was that?" Sam asked as the dor swayed opened "I think that there is someone else helping us" Spike said as he looked for anything "There!" Sam said noticing a glint on a rooftop "A sniper?" Sam asked. "Who cares we're free and about to bring the hurt" Josh said as he rushed out with the other NEST warriors. "NETWORK ELEMENTS!" Josh shouted "SOLDIERS TRANSFORMERS!" the others shouted "NEST deploy" Euphie said "YES MA'AM!" the soldiers shouted "First things first, we need armament and Knightmares, we'll hike back to base and arm ourselves before taking to the streets to liberate the others" Josh said "Good idea, let's roll" Euphie said as they began to run. Above them Shirley activated her comm. "Ultra Magnus, a wave of NEST soldiers are returning to base, help them out" Shirley said before running to the next location.

NEST base BETA

"Roger that; alright men we've got incoming humans, so prepare to rollout to save our comrades from the Decepticons" Ultra Magnus said "Sir, I'm picking up a massive energon signature" Swerve said "Where?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Fifty clicks west of here sir" Swerve said "That can't be there's nothing but sand and stone out there" Windcharger said "What better place to hide him" Ultra Magus chuckled. "Him sir?" Mirage asked. "An old friend of ours from the Fall" Ultra Magnus said "You don't mean" Nightbeat said making Ultra Magus smile. "By the light of Primus; he's here on Earth!" Leadpipe said. "Yes indeed and judging by the energon level, he's half way to joining us" Ultra Magnus said

"Go to the armoury, I'll talk to our new Autobot allies" Euphie ordered as a blue and white Autobot walked out "You must be Brigadier Britannia, I am Ultra Magnus, leader of the Wrecker squadron of Autobots" he said looking down at the Britannian princess "Nice to meet, now to debrief you and your forces, approximately at 0900 hrs the Decepticons awaked NEST bases Beta and Omega, they started by using their human allies to disable all systems before using a gefjun disturber net to knock out all Knightmare frames." Euphie said before "Then why didn't you use other vehicles like Tanks?" Roadbuster asked "Because they have proven to be heavy and less agile then frames, plus they would be sitting ducks for the cons to attack" Euphie explained. "Understandable" Ultra Magnus nodded. "Then they use a type of energon gas to stun the Autobots" Euphie said "Why didn't it affect them?" Swerve asked. "I can answer that" an upper class voice said "Perceptor?" Ultra Magnus asked as he heard a transformation activation.

"It's because they have a special coating developed by Shockwave before he's offlining at the hands of our allies, you see this was one of the experiments he was doing to see if he could create a failsafe, I believe you know of one of his other experiments" Perceptor said "The Dinobots?" Euphie asked "Yes, but somehow they managed to escape, so now thanks to Shockwave we have had the upper hand for ages, but then their combiners attacked the recharge stations, medical centres and armouries. Soon they had the upper hand: Dark Energon" Perceptor said "Dark Energon?" Euphie asked. "The life blood of the dark one Unicron" Ultra Magnus said. "Unicron? You mean the evil version of your creator Primus?" Epps asked showing up "Is everything online?" Euphie asked. "Nearly, we've got to get the satellite data back so we can get a scope of the terrain" Epps said "Excellent, and how long will that take?" Euphie asked. "Five minutes" Epps said.

Streets

"Okay so there is the one holding Lelouch and the Britannian NEST division is being held" Shirley said looking down the barrel through her scope. "And there is the lock" Shirley stated aiming for it, "But wait who is guarding them?" Shirley said "OH SHIT ITS STARSCREAM!" Smokescreen said "Frag" Shirley cursed "I don't think I'm going to be enough to distract him" Smokescreen said "COMMANDER STARSCREAM!" Knockout said "Now what?" Starscream said "The humans from Japan got out" Knockout said "What?" Starscream cried. "I'm taking it" Shirley said firing. She squeezed the trigger firing off a round. "Bullseye" she cheered as the door opened "Ah Starscream?" Knockout said "WHAT!" Starscream barked before being thrown aside "The humans are lose; Stop them!" he ordered before Lelouch used his prime powers again "FOR BRITANNIA" the emperor shouted rallying his forces "We've got to get to Bas Omega!" Suzaku said "This way!" Tohdoh said spotting an open portal "Do not let them get through!" Starscream screamed as several drones opened fire.

Suddenly a roar sounded frightening everyone "That noise" Starscream whimpered. "What is it?" Knockout asked. "Them" Starscream said as four large beast appeared "The Lightning Collation as they were known, by today they are known simply as the Dinobots" Starscream said "THOSE Things Shockwave experimented with, which ultimately rebelled and took down several Decepticon labs?" Knockout said now scared of what will happen to them "Dinobots transform" Swoop cried as the shifting of metal and gears were heard. "Incredible" Suzaku gasped as they stayed to let the NEST troops through.

AUtobot prison area

"Get them online" Ultra Magnus said as Outback and Nightbeat removed the chains before Mirage and Drift re-energized them "Start with Optimus and then move onto the rest" Ultra Magnus said as he pulled out his Mini-gun "Incoming drones!" Powerglide said "Understood; Leadfoot, we need you three here" The Wrecker's commander said as the three pulled up in their battle forms "Lets do this" Ultra Magus said as the first of Team Prime was booting up "Magnus?" Optimus asked "Welcome back to the land of the functioning" Magnus said helping Optimus up "Then we have not lose this conflict yet" Optimus said "Never as long as we are online then freedom is continues to be the right of all sentient beings, and Megatron can suck exhaust" Ultra Magnus said.


	7. the first retaliation

"So what's the plan Prime?" Ironhide asked re-energized "Take back the city and make sure Megatron does not escape" Optimus said "And my Wreckers will make sure of that" Ultra Magnus laughed. "Understood" Optimus said before turning to the Autobots. "We have been given a new home by the humans, and now that home is threatened by the decepticons, so there is only one thing that must be done; AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT" Optimus said "We're rolling" Jazz said. "Wreckers Prime's free. We have a go for takedown" Ultra Magnus said "Roger" the Wreckers said

NEST base Beta  
"Get that up and running ASAP" Euphie said trying to fix the ground bridge so the other captured NEST officers could do a quick transfer and restock to Omega Base "EUPHIE!" "SUZAKU!" the two said seeing each other "I was so worried" Euphie said as a tear slid down her cheek "Hey, don't be; we're alright" Suzaku said "We still need tyo identify our sniping friend" Lenox said "Understood, I'll take my team back to Japan so we can re-equip, meanwhile Euphie find that Sniper" Lelouch said putting on the last part of his Zero uniform. "I will" Euphie said as she heard her men prepping their knightmares. "HEY!" Sam said "What?" Spike asked "That sniper is using my rifle!" Sam shouted "So that means they're familiar with NEST weaponry" Lelouch said "Hey guys we've got a bigger problem" Epps said "What is it?" Euphie asked. "The dinobots have engaged one massive Decepticon" Epps said throwing the footage on the main screen "Can we identify that thing?" Suzaku asked. "Negative" Epps said "Blast" Kallen cursed. "Alright Knight team return to Base Omega and suit up" Lelouch said "Archangel Team, get out there and defend those civilians" Euphie ordered. "YES SIR/MA'AM" the soldiers cried.

Pendragon street fight

The Dinobots were losing with only Snarl, Slug and Swoop fighting off Bruticus. "We need more power" Swoop said as Snarl attempted to bash the knee of Bruticus "You think you can hold me off?" the combiner said as he slammed his fist into Swoop before kicking Slug "We need reinforcements" Snarl said "Dinobots, ROAR!" Grimlock said impaling one of the combaticons with his gladiator sword before using his shield to bash a second Combaticon before Sludge tail whipped the lower Combaticons to trip the brute up "Dinobots, are you fully functional?" Grimlock asked. "We are" Swoop said "Good, Prime's team will handle those in the city. We're to handle this one" Grimlock said preparing for battle, with hundreds of drone standing around turning this into a makeshift arena "Just like the pits, and me being the only Auitobots in them; all others were cheering for the con gladiators, especially D-19 or Megatronus as he later called himself. MY archrival in the arena, is currently threatening the world we have come to, and I won't stand for that" Grimlock said preparing himself. "Tough luck Autobots" Bruticus said throwing a fist. "Autobots ROAR!" Grimlock commanded rushing into battle. The Dinbots took on the combaticons in a no holds bar grudge match, unfortunately they started to lose.

Milly and Nina were busy evacuating civilians from the battlefield "Come on" Milly said looking over head to make sure the skies were clear "That's another transport filled, send the next one" Nina said "Roger" Command said as two more arrived. "Drones" Milly said loading her rifle and figuring at the jet drones who opened fire back "MILLY!" Nina shrieked "I'm fine" Milly said firing back "But for how long?" Nina asked "Not sure" Milly replied smiling sadly "This could be the end of us" Milly said sadly. "Then we'll go out fighting" Nina said as three drones were shot down "What was that?" Milly asked "I don't know" Nina said as several jet engines roared across the skies "Who are they?" Milly asked as the jets fought the drones.

"Aerialbots, defend those transports and humans" Silverbolt said "Roger" the aerialbots said opening fire. "Silver lining to Atmo, we need cover fire, ground drones are heading for the transports, think you can do something about that?" Silverbolt asked. "Roger" 'Atmo' said as an energy beam shot three drones that were heading to the evac point. "Nice shooting" Silverbolt said as he flew around blasting two more out of the skies. "Sir, the skies are clear, shall we escort the evacs?" Slingshot said "Affirmative" Silverbolt said reforming the formation they were in when they arrived. "The Aerialbots?" Nina asked "Thank goodness" Milly said as the aerial autobots flew over head. "Who's that behind them?" Nina asked "Oh no its STARSCREAM!" Milly shouted as the decepticon air force commander appeared trying to destroy the convoys "He's trying to destroy those trucks; Atmo take him down!" Silverbolt said "Roger" 'Atmo' said firing on the con "So they have an upper atmospheric sniper, I'll deal with him first" Starscream said heading up to the location of the sniper.

Upper Atmosphere

"Now where are you?" Starscream asked transforming "Come out, come out where ever you are" he taunted slowing spinning on his horizontal axis. He stopped after seeing debris of an old satellite that Soundwave hid amongst "That's probably where he is" Starscream surmised using his jets to fly over "Strange I'm picking up an energon signal but it's not here" he said getting annoyed. "Yo screamer catch!" a voice said firing at the con forcing back down to the battlefield "Never gets old" the voice said transforming and headed down himself.

Battlefield

Starscream crashed a couple of meters away from the convoy "What did that to him?" Milly asked as Nina heard some engines. "Ah Milly I'm guessing that did" Nina said indicating the large shadow appeared. "By the allspark" Milly gasped as what she saw blew her away. There descending from the clouds was an old ally "Jetfire" she gasped as the vehicle form of Jetfire appeared "He's online" Milly said "No way" Nina gasped "Jetfire transform" Jetfire said changing to his robot form "Okay screamer, time to rumble" Jetfire said picking his rival up by the head and buried his fist into Starscream's torso several times before booting him away "And stay lost" Jetfire said blasting him one last time before turning to the civilian convoy "Well, well, well if it isn't Milly Ashford. And here I was hoping you wouldn't be out here in the middle of a fight" Jetfire said "Hey Jetfire, how' have you've been?" Milly asked clearing her eyes of tears "I'm fine but it seems Britannia isn't" Jetfire said viewing the sight before him "What in the slag happened here?" Jetfire asked. "Megaton" Milly answered "I should have known" Jetfire said

"Prime's back online" Megatron said shocked. "Yes sir" Breakdown said as Starscream landed next to him "Starscream report" Megatron said knowing it was not to be good news. "The Daughter of TEleTraan 1 is a human who wears a lot of Pink" Starscream said delusional "What happened to him?" Breakdown asked "Pretty star, oh look the shuttle, hello shuttlebot" Strascream said before system crashing hard "Some bot knocked him out cold milord" Knockout said "G'Day uglies and welcome to Britannian defence tonight, on this Episode, How to deal with pesky Decepticons, An Interview with the victor Optimus Prime and much more, but first a word from my fist" Jetfire said slugging Megatron "I'm back Glitch" Jetfire said proudly. "So who's next?" he asked turning to Breakdown

"Swoop, take out his left leg" Grimlock said bashing Bruticus in the face with shield "Got it" Swoop said using his blade on the left leg "Silverbolt to Grimlock, clear out we'll handle Bruticus" Silverbolt said "acknowledged, but you know how we hate to give up a fight" Grimlock said "Don't worry I would think this chance to even a score" Silverbolt said they arriving on the scene "Megatron" Grimlock said as the Dinobots stood by him "Exactly, plus it will give Prime time to reach the battle" Silverbolt said "Alright Dinobots, move out!" Grimlock ordered "Aerialbots combine into Superion" Silverbolt said.

"Take this" Shirley said sniping another MECH commando, not realising that several were behind her, that was until she heard a couple of shots behind, quickly turning to see a sight for sore eyes "Milly!" she cheered hugging her friend "I thought you were lost to us" Milly said "Catch up later, we got incoming" Shirley said readying her assault rifle. "Wow when did you become a badass?" Milly asked shooting the nearest soldier with a handgun. "Later I said" Shirley said pistol whipping a guy coming up behind them. "Alright, alright" Milly said. "That Was the last one, we better head back to HQ" Shirley said "I'm on it, Jetfire, we need a pick up and transfer to HQ" Milly said "On it" Jetfire said "Wait Jetfire's back online, since when?" Shirley asked. "I don't know all I know is he stopped Starscream from attacking a civilian convoy" Milly said as she saw her partner approaching.

"Ultra Magnus this is Swerve" a call over the radio came in "What is it Swerve?" Ultra Magnus asked. "The massive energon signature has just grown larger and has decreased its distant from fifty clicks to forty sir" Swerve said "Understood" Magnus said "Prime what's wrong?" Jazz asked. "Something is communicating with the Matrix" Optimus said "What?" Bumblebee asked. "An ancient force, strong and powerful" Optimus said "And I know what it is" Ultra Magnus said as they reached the base, just as the civilian convoys and Jetfire arrived at the base "Jetfire reporting for duty sir" Jetfire said as Optimus transformed "Welcome back online" Ironhide said as Shirley and Milly walked over as Nina got out of the transport "Shirley, you're alive but how?" Nina asked. "That's what I want to know" Milly said as Ultra Magnus' team rolled in "Team Magnus?" Optimus asked "Yeah, I had Smokescreen fish her out and watch her" Magnus said "Good, now we better plan our next step in liberating the city" Milly said. "Good idea, plus the bots need to recharge" Nina said "Understood" those gathered said.

"Knight team incoming, opening up the bridge" a techie said as Euphie stood by as the Omega Base NEST soldiers came through "Euphie is things all set?" Lelouch asked "Yes, we're all online here and the Autobots have just arrived with the convoys" Euphie said "Good" Lleouch said as the civilians were lead to a safety area. "Archangel Team report" Euphie said as Milly and Nina walked in "All civilians have been escorted to the safety areas, and we have also picked someone up" Milly said "Huh?" Euphie said as Shirley walked into the room "Shirley?" EUphie and Lelouch asked shocked. "But how?" Lelouch asked. "She hasn't even told me" Milly said. "Because we're kind of at war here, and we need to win" Shirley said sternly


End file.
